


你得知道你应该一直陪着我

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 发生在逆转以及之后一段时间中，Charles爱着Erik，但他没有能力确定Erik是否喜欢他，直到华盛顿的事件。。。





	你得知道你应该一直陪着我

再次见面时，Charles浑身都湿透了。

头发黏在脸上，他烦躁地用手指把它们往后面刮，但又会被防火系统洒出的水浇到眼睛前面。Charles担心自己的呼吸是不是有点快了，不仅仅是因为身上湿漉漉的衣服和正在干的犯罪的勾当，而是那个马上要出现在他面前的那个人。

然后电梯门打开了。

“Charles？”他听见那个混蛋说。

于是他用他最大的力气给混蛋脸上来了一拳。

对了，就是他，这个混蛋让自己残废了接着就离开了，在自己一边努力地搜寻变种人给他们更好的成长空间的时候他却做着各种威胁恐吓的事情，最后，把自己搞到了监狱里。

这一拳都不够解气的。

后来在飞机上也是，Erik几乎是要杀了他们，那时候Charles真的认为是自己做错了，真的就像Erik所说的那样，他躲起来，在同胞们被迫害的时候，在昔日伙伴惨遭杀戮的时候，他躲在那个别墅里面，和Hank一起苟且偷生，连他们俩爱的人的下落都不清楚地活着。

他都快忘记是谁让他成现在这幅模样的了。

不过还好飞机上座位够多，他们可以用坐得很远的方式无声地发泄怒意再慢慢冷静下来。

直到Erik拿着棋盘走到他面前，“来一局吗？”

Charles才不想陪杀人犯下棋。

但是其实，Charles不想表现出来，他并没有很讨厌Erik，甚至，他生气只是因为Erik离开他，和他杀不杀人一点干系也没有。

他还在走神，然后Erik告诉他JFK不是他杀的。

什么？

所以我是错怪他了？这些年我选择相信政府给的说辞而认为自己的朋友是个杀人犯？

还是说，Erik在骗我。

Charles不知道该相信什么，他是个读心者，但他现在是个没有能力的读心者。他害怕Erik欺骗他，Erik可能只是在怂恿他憎恨人类，好让自己能和他站在同一条战线上。

可是，Charles怎么能怀疑他，他可是自己的朋友啊，哪怕Hank陪伴自己的时间更多但Erik在他心中的位置一定是最高的那个。甚至能超过Raven。

所以要是Erik真的在骗他，Charles不敢想他会不会就此疯掉，反正他现在已经快疯了。

这是他第一次害怕别人欺骗他，失去能力的这几年他几乎只和Hank接触，Hanks绝不会对他说谎，但Erik，只要提到Erik一切都只是那么地不确定，那么该死地不确定！

之后他们谈起第二天的行动，谈起Raven，Charles太久没见到Raven了，他想念那个陪他长大的小女孩儿。

“她很强大，有动力，忠诚。”

所以Erik是什么只知道仇恨任务不知道感情为何物的生物吗？

“我问的是，她还好吗？”

“她……我们……”

Erik为什么要说“我们”，Charles不敢想，他和Raven到底发生了什么？他看到Erik在犹豫，他还在摇晃手上的酒杯。

“我知道你为什么这么看重她，你该为她骄傲，”

不，Erik，别跟我说这些，我不想听这些，难道你真的不知道什么是感情吗？

Charles想让他停下来。

“她为了我们的事业而战。”

“你的，你的事业。”Charles打断了他，“她不该会杀人的。”

然后他们差点吵了起来，Erik却对他说了抱歉，Charles差点忍不住哭了出来，他的眼眶都湿了，他没想到Erik会道歉，他早就原谅了他毕竟Erik做的和这几年战争和政府加诸于他身上的东西轻太多。

“还是下棋吧，好久没下了。”Charles把杯子里的酒全倒进了喉咙里，他动摇了，但他不希望Erik发现。

Erik挪动了一个士兵，Charles也挪动了一个，不然还能怎么下呢？

“你的腿，还好吗？”正当Charles为了棋局苦恼的时候，Erik不忘让他分心。

“还好吧，Hank的配方一向没什么错。”如果你忽略掉时不时从尾椎传到脊柱的神经痛的话，那就真的挺好的，“为什么问起这个，你先前不是说我为了走路牺牲能力很蠢吗？”

“我只是，Charles，我很抱歉我当时这么说，我是个无可救药的人，从小只知道战斗，放下武器对于我来说就意味着死亡，但你并不是我这样的人，我，刚刚Hank跟我说了这15年的事情，抱歉，我不知道越战的问题，也不知道学校发生了什么，我真的很抱歉。”

Charles看向他，棋局什么的早已抛之脑后，Erik比之前苍老了很多，他在五角大楼底下关了15年，Charles不清楚那些人是否对他做了什么，每天给他送了些什么吃的，而且Erik根本没有犯罪！那些人只是随便找了个罪名按在了那个在古巴把导弹对向他们的人而已。

这只是报复！

“Erik.”Charles抿着嘴唇，他想抚摸他的额角，想抚平岁月留给他的皱纹，他想起62年初秋的那些故事，在那个古老的中世纪建筑里面，一群孩子，还有他们俩。那时候他们才认识不久，他们都还年轻，Charles那时对自己的长相还十分满意，微红的脸颊，还有蓝色的眼睛，在酒吧里喝酒的时候总能和女孩子们说上话。

所以他对Erik也有信心，他会偷偷地看看Erik的脑子里对他的看法，他期待着一个特定的答案，可他并不能在Erik的脑子里找到。但依旧不算坏，至少Erik挺喜欢他的，这就够了。

Charles苦笑着摇摇头，他埋头看着棋盘上的黑白格子，脑子里一片空白。

他不喜欢痛苦，Erik偏偏是那个给他带来痛苦的人，可他还是无可救药地爱他，甚至是不图一点回报的。

“Charles，你还好吗？”

“今天就到这儿吧，明天大概是一场恶战，好好休息比较好。”

他把玩着酒杯，看着Erik，希望他能给出好以外的回答。

但Erik也只是看着他，像是要说些什么又说不出来的样子。

Charles想大概是酒精带给他的幻想，幻想Erik也许对他也有着同样的感情，只是他现在没法知道，他要是有能力的话，他就能读到Erik脑子里面想的东西，他就知道Erik怎么看他的了。

可是他做不到。

他别开脑袋，看着一旁睡得正香的Logan，思考着他说的Charles和Erik一起派他来意味着什么。

“晚安。”他说，然后去柜子里面取了一条毯子，睡到了机舱的另一边。

第二天醒来的时候，Erik正在吃早餐，他跟Charles说了早安。

Charles心跳有点快，可能是马上就要踏上战场的缘故。他等会儿要去说服Raven不要杀掉那个怪物科学家，对，就只是这样，他需要开作战会议吗？这里只有四个人，应该大家都明白要做什么吧？可他等会儿见到Raven要说些什么？他想不出来，那个女孩儿已经不是他熟知的Raven了，他要怎么劝她放下杀人的枪呢？

他不知怎么就跟着其他三个人来到了会场，然后他看到Erik举起了枪。

哦，他答应我不杀人的。

事情完全没按Charles的想法进行，一切都乱套了。

他回到家，在飞机上能感觉到药物的作用消失，Charles想起昨天他就没注射药物，然后他在自家大厅倒下了，在Logan面前表现了那样的一面，对药物充满了渴望，在痛苦面前害怕地发抖。

他就像是个迷路的孩子。

Hank去拿药的时候他脑子里能想到的唯一一件事就是他又走了，那个混蛋又不知道哪去了。

他拿着注射器，又想到Erik在听说他牺牲能力就为了走路时的轻蔑神情。

天呐，他不会真的看轻我了吧。

Charles还是放下了。

因为他是Charles Xavier，一个为了种族未来的战士。

于是他尝试着去战斗，去感受他听到的那些痛苦呼喊中美好的元素，但那真的太难，你要怎么让一颗伤痕累累的心去感受希望呢？

Charles咬着牙找到了Raven，那女孩儿不听他的。Logan让他休息一下，他推着轮椅回到卧室，Hank把他放到床上。

“啊——”他捂着脸叹气，明天顺便也找找Erik吧，他虽然这样想着，却不知道能不能真的完成这个任务。

第二天等到Hank把他叫醒的时候，Cerebro已经彻底用不了了。然后他们来到华盛顿，Charles看见Erik把运动场搬过来的时候，他真的差点骂人了。

这一次他说服了Raven，Logan不知道去了什么地方，他也不知道这一切酒精有没有用，未来依旧是未知的。

Raven拿下了Erik的头盔，Charles终于能进去了。虽然他答应了Erik再不进他的脑子，但Erik也的确没遵守他不杀人，所以就算扯平了吧。Charles控制着他移开了压在自己身上的铁架，然后，哦，天呐，Charles读到了Erik对他的想法。

所以他是从什么时候对他有这种想法的呢？62年的秋天为什么Charles丝毫没能读出来呢？他被关押着的15年里是否也是在思念着Charles呢？

Hank把他扶了起来，他的腿明明应该没有感觉的，但还是有一种隐隐的胀痛。

Erik看着自己被扒下去的头盔，又看了看Charles，“你要是让我被他们抓了，我就和死无异了。”

“我知道。”

所以你要去哪？

“再见，老朋友。”

“再见，Erik.”

别这样，你要是想回来，那座房子永远都开着门的，好吗？

Erik还是走了。

Charles看着Raven和Hank眉来眼去，他心里只觉得不平衡。

总之事战争就这么结束了，无论是东南亚的，还是他们自己的。他还有一幢房子要去打理，一堆烂摊子要去收拾，学生们陆陆续续返还，他得重新做回天才学校的支柱，他没空去想Erik的事情，好吧，除了每天闲下来的那几个小时，还有，Hank把他放到床上关上灯之后。

所以Charles还是一直在想他的事情，就跟这16年来一样。他知道Erik不会回来了，除非他又捅什么篓子。

但他真的回来了，就在巴黎事件几个月之后，那个有些炎热的夏天里，Charles坐在轮椅的皮垫子上都快中暑了，他想跟Hank商量着在房子里安空调，虽然那个玩意儿没几个家庭真的用得起。

Charles回到办公室的路上听到Jean跟他说有客人来了，他以为有家长来商量入学的事情，但是走进门看到的却是办公桌上的一盘棋。

“来一盘吗？”Erik靠在办公桌上，两手交叉在胸前，他穿了件白色短袖紧身T恤，看起来特别清凉。

“你怎么想起到这儿来了？”Charles问他，他转过头跟Hank点点头，Hank才放心让他们俩呆在一起。

“好不容易自由了，来看看我的朋友。”他说。

“这边师资缺乏，有兴趣吗？”

“如果你们需要教授战斗技能的话，我很乐意。”Erik笑了，或许这样平淡的生活挺适合他的。

“虽然没打算开设这方面的课程，不过作为选修的话，不是不能考虑。”

“Charles，听着，我来这儿是想说，我，我知道我还在被通缉，没办法留在这儿，但是我真的想告诉你，这件事我憋在心里十多年了，特别是在被关着的那些日子里，这个想法尤其明显。”他抬头看着Charles，Charles也微笑着看着他。

他知道Erik想说什么，他能读到，他们离得太近了，这个想法过于强烈，Charles几乎不适用力量就能直接感受到他的想法。

“Charles，我真的想一直陪着你……”

“我也爱你。”Charles看他一直说不出口，干脆帮他说了，他推着轮椅往Erik的方向去，“我能听到你脑子里的声音，你忘了？”他仰头看着Erik惊讶的表情。

“你，什么时候知道的？”

“华盛顿，Raven把头盔移走的时候。”

Erik慢慢在他面前蹲下，这样Charles就不用仰视着他了。

“你那个头盔真的太蠢了，答应我别戴了。”

“有必要的时候还是需要它的，毕竟这世上的心灵感应者不止你一个。”

“看来我说服不了你了。”

“你说服不了的事情还有很多。”

Erik倾身吻了Charles，只是轻轻地嘴唇接触，他们俩都太多年没跟人有过亲密接触，就连这样的亲吻都显得过分了。他想撑着轮椅加深这个吻的时候轮椅却往后滑了出去，Erik用能力才勉强没让他们摔出去。

“你还是把我搬到床上去比较好。”

“嗯，”Erik点头，推着轮椅来到Charles的房间，他把Charles的手臂搭在肩上，想把他提起来，但是因为用力不均轮椅很快往一边倒去。

“这样不行，你得，”Charles挣开他的手，把他牵到面前，然后引着他的手环着自己的腰，“对，你得往前倾，让我能把重心放在你身上。”

Erik把Charles抱了起来，这样Charles整个人都靠在Erik身上，他的衬衫扣子压在他胸口有些难受，更重要的是，Charles的每一次呼吸都将热气呼到他的脖子上。

“Charles……”

“抱歉，这有点麻烦。”

“这是我的错……”

“别，这都已经发生了，没办法逆转了，老天，未来的我为什么不让Logan回到62年告诉你挡子弹的时候小心点。”Charles笑了笑，但这并没让Erik好受很多。

Erik低下头不说话，Charles吻了他的额角，“把我放到床上好吗？这样我们都挺累的。”

Erik照做了，于是Charles现在平躺在床上，在交换了几个湿哒哒的吻之后自己的皮带扣就自行解开了，他以为Erik已经迫不及待，但并不是，他只是脱下Charles的长裤之后细心地抚摸他的腿，然后从小腿开始一寸一寸地亲吻，他知道Charles什么也感觉不到但他就想这么做，似乎这样能够弥补些什么，似乎这样能让他自己好受些。

“Erik……”Charles想起身吻他，但靠他自己的力量根本做不到。他挥着手把Erik的脑袋抱到面前，他绝望地看着他，如果这个人，真的能接受这个残缺的自己的话，如果他也这样无可救药地爱着她的话。  
而这一切的答案，Charles不用读心都能明白。

然后Erik又开始吻他，解开他衬衫的扣子，吻他的锁骨和胸口，Charles只希望他也能支撑起来去吻Erik，去挑逗他的每一寸肌肤，他想能用双腿回应他，勾着他的腰告诉他他想要。他硬得厉害而且他知道Erik一定感受到了，他不由自主地看向Erik的裤裆发现那里也是一样地精神。

Erik慢慢向下，他拨开了Charles的内裤，艰难地把那小块布料脱下来。

“我有点嫉妒Hank每天都能亲手脱下你的衣服。”Erik用手碰了碰涨红着的物什。

“衣服我还是自己能穿的，虽然长裤最开始很艰难，但现在还是很顺手了。”Charles大口呼吸着，太多年没有其他人碰过他了，这让他对于别人的触碰过于敏感了些。

“抱歉。”Erik发现自己又引发了不该说的话题。

“已经没事了，我都习惯了。我没怪你。”

这句话让Erik彻底绷不住了，他扑到了Charles身上，鼻子发酸。

“嘿，没事了，”Charles把他的脸捧起来，“都已经这么多年了，没事了。”他微笑着，像是对待自己学生那样，只不过他不会在学生面前裸露着身体。

Erik还是吸了吸鼻子，努力笑了起来。

“这就对了，”Charles吻了他的脸颊，“我还硬着的，你真的不打算先解决玩这个问题吗？”

Erik笑出了声，他埋下头，“好。”他轻声说。

然后Erik又缩到了下面去，Charles不知道该怎么让他别亲他的下半身，那真的除了能听到声音以外什么感觉都没有。

但Erik亲了他肿胀的性器，先是渗着前液的头部，接着舔舐着根部，然后他含了进去，上下吞吐了几下。

Charles发出了些叹息，“你没做过这个是吧？你根本不知道怎么做。”

Erik抬起头，“不舒服吗？”

“牙齿硌到会很奇怪，但是，没有不舒服。”他微笑着回应。

Erik又试了一次，这次他注意着收住牙齿，用嘴唇包裹着。他听到Charles发出了些美妙的声音，这证明他做得很棒。

“等等。”Charles说。

Erik看着他，以为自己又做错了什么。

“你怎么办？”Charles问。

“什么？”

“难道你打算一直忍着？但是我不知道具体要怎么做，我没有这相关的知识，我也没接触过相关的人，所以……”

“你不是生物学博士吗？”Erik以为天下没有Charles不知道的事。

“生物学博士不代表性学博士。”

Erik笑了，“我可以等会儿自己解决，如果，没什么好的办法的话。”

Charles思考了一会儿，“来。”他伸出手，让Erik倒他面前来。他伸出手来到Erik的下身，先是隔着裤子摩擦了几下，他看见Erik沉迷的表情，自己有些得意。于是他解下Erik的皮带，把裤子褪到他的腿上，握住他也同样兴奋的阴茎。

“Erik……”他喊着他的名字，因为他渴望对方也能触碰他，他还硬着的性器也期待着Erik。

“Yes?”Erik问道。

“我也想……”

Erik想了一会儿才明白Charles要说什么，他可不是读心者，没办法知道对方心中所想。

所以他往下移了点，把他们俩的放在一起，用自己的一只手和Charles的一只手圈起来，慢慢上下撸动。

“God...”Charles仰起脖子哼出声，Erik也在大口呼吸着。

或许是两个人贴在一起带来的心理上的快感更多些，他们都快忘记了自己在哪，只是单纯地被那些感官刺激包围着，他们不自觉地加快了手上的速度，然后双双射在了两人身体上，或者Charles的床单上。

“Hank要是来打扫房间肯定会发现的。”Charles慢慢回过神，不知道怎么毁灭证据。

“他知道就知道了吧，不然他能怎样？”Erik趴在他身上，轻轻咬他的脖子。

“我不要面子的吗？”

“那我等会儿去清理好吗？”

“行吧。”Charles有点自满，毕竟不是每个人都有机会使唤万磁王。

“下次我们该好好研究一下怎么做的问题。”Erik说。

“下次……还有下次啊。”所以这能看作是他的承诺吗？Charles吻了他的脸颊以示回答。


End file.
